At This Autumn
by Archie Medes
Summary: for SHDL event.. Enjoy..


**At This Autumn..**

**Hallo, Minna-san. Saya selaku author baru mencoba membuat cerita sekaligus untuk merayakan hari SHDL yang ke pertama. Tak perlu banyak bacod lagi saya persembahkan hasil karya perdana saya.**

**~A.T.A~**

**Disclaimer :: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :: AU, Crack-paired, Thypos, and many more that you can see there**

**Pair :: Uchiha Sasuke an Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rated :: T(een)**

**~Happy Reading~**

**~A.T.A~**

_**Konoha Airport **_

Suasana hiruk pikuk, suara bising, orang-orang yang saling berpelukan, serta suara sahutan tidak jelas terdapat di Konoha Airport hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja beberapa puluh menit yang lalu pesawat yang berangkat dari _Chicago_, Amerika Serikat, mendarat. Seorang gadis dengan ciri-ciri berambut indigo panjang dan bermata putih dengan aksen _lavender_ lembut sedang kelihatan gelisah. Ia sedang terlihat menunggu seseorang. Ia yang semula duduk manis di kursi tunggu di _lobby_ tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan terlihat sedikit gelisah. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia terlonjak kaget setelah mendapat pelukan seseorang dari bagian belakang.

"E-eh. S-s-siapa?"

"Kau kesini untuk menjemputku, eh?"

'Suara ini' "U-uchiha-san?"

"Iya, ini aku. Kau beneran kesini untuk menjemputku?"

"T-t-ti-tidak, a-aku kesini u-untuk m-melaksanakan p-perintah O-otou-san."

"Memangnya kau mau mencari siapa?"

"C-calon t-t-tunanganku."

"Calon tunanganmu?" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata. Dia sedikit terlihat kesal.

"A-a-ada apa, Uchiha-san? K-kau marah?"

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri tunanganmu? Biar kubantu cari!" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata namun manawarkan bantuan yang nadanya tidak seperti menawarkan bantuan.

"E-ehm.. menurut informasi d-dari O-otou-san, ia berambut _raven,_ tinggi, berkulit putih d-dan.. oh ya, bermata _onyx_ ." jelas Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghilangkan raut wajah kesalnya dan menarik Hinata keluar dari _Airport._

'Jadi dia yang akan ditunangkan kepadaku, terima kasih Baka-Aniki'

"U-uchiha-san kenapa m-malah keluar? B-bagai-"

"Tch! Aku lelah, antarkan aku ke apartemenmu dulu. Biar aku yang jelaskan kepada Otou-san-mu nanti."

"B-b-baiklah."

Oh ya author belum jelaskan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata ya? Begini, Sasuke adalah salah satu mahasiswa di Konoha _University_ dan yang kebetulan juga Hinata adalah kouhai-nya sekaligus tetangga sebelah di apartemennya. Mereka itu saling membantu setiap kapan pun. Hinata setiap hari akan memasakkan makanan buat Sasuke dan imbalannya Sasuke akan membantu Hinata dalam membuat tugas. Sudah jelas bukan hubungan mereka? Belum? Baiklah akan kujelaskan sekali lagi, Sasuke itu sebenarnya jatuh cinta sama Hinata, sayang Hinata-nya belum nyadar-nyadar kalo Sasuke itu jatuh hati sama dia.

**~A.T.A~**

**Hinata's Apartment **

"U-uchiha-san ingin makan s-sesuatu?"

"Onigiri dengan tomat yang banyak."

Onigiri? Bukannya itu dimakan waktu Hanami-an ya?

"T-tapi U-uchiha-san oni-"

"Aku tahu sekarang musim gugur, dan aku juga nggak lupa kalau onigiri biasanya dimakan pada waktu Hanami-an. Tapi aku mau makan itu. Buatkan saja, aku punya tempat bagus untuk dikunjungi."

"B-baiklah."

Sementara Hinata menyiapkan onigiri, Sasuke sedang memikirkan rencana untuk segera meminta seseorang untuk menjalankan 'rencana'nya.

**~A.T.A~**

Sasuke yang sedang menyetir dan Hinata hanya duduk diam sambil memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan membuka pembicaraan.

"Hinata."

Dan ternyata author salah.

"Ya U-uchiha-san?"

"Jangan panggil aku Uchiha-san, kau tahu kau merusak suasana."

"G-gomen S-s-sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Setelah memberhentikan mobilnya Sasuke melihat sejenak pada pemandangan diluar jendela mobilnya. Dia sempat terpesona sebentar namun pemandangan didalam mobil yang memperlihatkan Hinata imut yang tertidur lebih mempesonakannya. Namun apa boleh buat, waktu yang berkuasa dan demi mendapatkan suasana romantic terpaksa dia membangunkan putri imut yang tertidur disamping jok mobil yang dia duduki.

"Hinata, sudah sampai. Ayo bangun." Panggil Sasuke dengan nada lembut.

"N-ng? i-iya, S-sasuke-kun." Hinata yang mengeliat menambah persentase keimutannya.

Ketika menginjakkan kakinya dan melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya, kantuk yang menyerang Hinata beberapa saat lalu langsung hilang digantikan dengan rasa kagum. Daun dari pohon momiji yang terlihat seperti karpet merah yang digelar menyebar serta merta memperlihatkan keindahan mereka. Terima kasih kepada Uchiha Itachi yang memberitahukan tempat ini kepada Sasuke.

"I-indah sekali, sangat indah." Puji Hinata dengan suara lirih. Sambil menata onigiri yang dibuatnya diatas karpet yang digelarnya.

"Aku merasa bahwa kamu lebih indah dari semua ini," Uchiha bungsu sedang menjalankan aksi gombalnya sekarang.

BLUSSH

"Aku rasa kau lebih enak dari tomat di onigiri itu."

Tingkat ke'merah'an pada wajah Hinata makin banyak.

"Kau lihat, bahkan warna daun momiji ini kalah dengan warna pada wajahmu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil salah satu daun momiji dan mendekatkannya dengan wajah memerah Hinata.

"Aah, aku jadi ingin memakanmu." Dan tiba-tiba saja Uchiha yang mulai terlihat genit ini mengecup pelan bibir Hinata.

"S-s-s-s-sasuke-kun! J-jangan m-m-menggodaku terus. Ayo m-makan."

"Hn."

**~A.T.A~**

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh onigiri yang dibuat Hinata, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata untuk berdiri dan mengajak Hinata memanjat pohon yang mereka teduhi sejak tadi. Hinata yang takut dan tidak bias lantas memegang erat terus dan Sasuke yang menyeringai bahagia.

"Lihat Hinata, pemandangan disini jauh terlihat lebih indah bukan?"

"I-iya, Sasuke-kun b-benar."

Tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul di dalam otak jenius-tapi kadang jahil-di otak Sasuke. Ia sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya dan pura-pura pingsan. Sontak itu membuat Hinata ketakutan dan tanpa pikir panjang dia melompat dari pohon tersebut.

"A-astaga! S-sasuke-kun! Bangun!" Hinata menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke tetapi Sasuke tetap tidak bergerak.

"Sasuke-kun j-jangan mati. Jangan mati."

"katakan bahwa kamu mencintaiku, aku baru tidak akan mati."

"I-iya aku mencintaimu, Sasu—eeh?"

"Kau sekarang telah menjadi gadisku, Hyuuga Hinata!"

"S-sasuke-kun, b-bagaimana dengan calon t-tunanganku?"

"Tch! Kau masih belum sadar rupanya. Akulah calon tunanganmu!"

"E-eh? Kau tu-"

Dan sudah dipastikan Hinata,

PINGSAN!

**~A.T.A~**

Pada musim gugur waktu itu, terdapat Hinata yang pingsan dan Sasuke tertidur yang menjadi sandaran Hinata yang pingsan. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa keduanya merasa sangat bahagia pada waktu musim gugur waktu itu walaupun mereka tahu bahwa banyak juga pasangan yang sedang berbahagia.

**~OWARI~**

Review?

Terima kasih banyak telah mampir dan membaca karya saya

Have a Nice Day


End file.
